Internet Chatting
by Number Five
Summary: Two books clash as the main characters meet online. Randomness I randomly came up with. NO FLAME! Some spoilers for BH/EON for V and spoilers for HG for HG.
1. Meeting

**_Okay, this is some randomness I started. Vampirates clash with Hunger Games! Yay!_**

**_Please, no flame about how unlikey this is._**

**_Before any one says anything about Vampirates being 500 years in the future, Hunger Games is also in the future, we just don't know how much._**

**_I don't own anything._**

* * *

"Lorcan, look what I found!" Grace said. Lorcan walked into Grace's room. "Do you know what it is?"

"It looks like a computer, a laptop in fact," Lorcan said.

"Oh, I've heard of these,"Grace said."And look! There's two more over there!"

"One for you, one for me, and one for... Darcy?" Lorcan asked.

"No no, she would have way too much fun with it," Grace said. "Maybe Connor?"

"How would we get it to him?" Lorcan asked.

"With your 'ways and means'," Grace said. Grace took the laptop and disappeared into a astral journey to give Connor a laptop.

* * *

"Do you want to explore the place?" Katniss asked Gale. It had been a week after Katniss and Peeta, the star-crossed lovers, had won the Hunger Games, and now Katniss and Gale were sitting around Katniss' new house.

"Sure," Gale agreed. They left, exploring every nook and cranny.

"Hey look, I found something," Gale said. Katniss walked over.

"What is it?" she asked,

"I think it's a computer," Gale said.

"Oh yeah! District 10 made them," Katniss said.

"Want to go on it?" Gale asked.

"Yep. Hey look, a chatroom. What's that?" Katniss asked.

"It's where people can talk to each other," Gale explained.

"Well, don't just sit there, click on it!"

* * *

**Friends&Fam-** 0 members online

**HealingTouch has logged in.**

**LuckOTheIrish has logged in.**

**HealingTouch**: Really? LuckOTheIrish?

**LuckOTheIrish:** Yes readlly. HealingTouch?

**HealingTouch:** That's because I have it.

**LuckOTheIrish:** Yes, and I'm Irish and am very lucky.

**HealingTouch:** lucky to have me as a girlfriend.

**LuckOTheIrish: **That's what I meant by 'lucky'.

**HealinTouch:** *giggle*

**PiratesArrCool has logged on.**

**PiratesArrCool:** Wait, what? since when are you to going out?

**HealingTouch:** Since always.

**PiratesArrCool:** And when did I give you permission to date?

**HealingTouch:** I don't need your permission to date. Be happy that he's not an axe-murderer.

**PiratesArrCool:** No, Irishboy is a teeth-murderer.

**LuckOTheIrish:** Heyy!

* * *

"This chatroom has a few people in it, want to go on it?" Katniss asked.

"Sure," Gale said. They clicked on the chatroom titled Friends&Fam.

******Catnip has logged on.**

**BreakAllTheRules has logged on.**

**Catnip: **Are we interupting something?

**HealingTouch:** Nope.

**PiratesArrCool:** Nothing.

**LuckOTheIrish:** Nada.

**BreakAllTheRules**: Okay then.

**Catnip**: So, what are pirates?

**HealingTouch**: huh?

**Catnip**: That username says 'pirates.' What are they?

**PirateArrCool**: Um, just something I made up.

**BreakAllTheRules:** Okay. Yeah, sure. So, where are you guys from?

**HealingTouch:** Austrailia

**PiratesArrCool:** Same

**LuckOTheIrish:** Ireland

**Catnip:** ?

**BreakAllTheRules:** I meant which district?

**HealingTouch:** Um, which are you guys from?

**BreakAllTheRules:** Me and her are from 12.

**Boy_With_The_Bread has Logged on**

**Boy_With_The_Bread:** What's going on?

**Catnip**: Peeta?

**Boy_With_The_Bread:** Katniss?

**BreakAllTheRules:** Gale? *snickers*

**PiratesArrCool**: Nice... names

**BreakAllTheRules**: Oh really? What are your names then?

**HealingTouch:** Grace, Connor and Lorcan.

* * *

Our favorite characters have met, now, what will happen?


	2. Girls and Boys

**_Chapter 2- Girls and Boys_**

**_BreakAllTheRules: _**Yeah, and our names are weird. Seriously, which district are you from?

_**HealingTouch**_: Um... 13

**_Catnip_**: ?

**_BreakAllTheRules_**: o_0

_**Boy_With_The_Bread**_: We always thought that District 13 had been destoryed.

**_PiratesArrCool:_** Uh... yeah it is, can't she play a joke? Gosh.

**_LuckOTheIrish: _**Seriously though, we're from... District 10.

_**Catnip**:_ Oh, that's cool.

_**PiratesArrCool:**_ So how's your life?

**_HealingTouch has logged off._**

**_PiratesArrCool:_** OW!

_**HealingTouch has logged in.**_

_**PiratesArrCool:**_ What was that for? And how did you get over here so fast?

_**HealingTouch:**_ For being an idiot and with ways and means.

**_Catnip:_** You guys are funny. Um, well, I just won the Games, in case you guys didn't watch them for some reason, so, I'm pretty good, how about you?

**_PiratesArrCool:_** We just escaped from our pyschopath dad.

_**HealingTouch:**_ *facepalm*

**_Boy_With_The_Bread: _**Why is he pyschopath?

**_PiratesArrCool:_** I would tell, but that would hurt.

_**LuckOTheIrish:**_ Smart boy. Never make a woman upset. I learned that the hard way.

**_PiratesArrCool:_** Aw, still upset about Johnny?

**_LuckOTheIrish:_** NO!

**_BreakAllTheRules:_** Aw, did he take your girlfriend?

_**LuckOTheIrish:**_ SHUT UP! Why are you even in this?

**_Boy_With_The_Bread:_** Because he has to ruin everything.

_**BreakAllTheRules:**_ Shut up, Mellark, if you know what's good for you.

_**HealingTouch:**_ Do they always do this with you?

_**Catnip:**_ Yep. You?

_**HealingTouch:**_ *sigh* Yep. Boys will be boys

**_Catnip:_** No, they'll be idiots

_**HealingTocuh**_: *snickers*

_**LuckOTheIrish:**_ HEY!

_**Boy_With_The_Bread**_: HEY!

**_BreakAllTheRules: _**HEY!

**_PiratesArrCool:_** What's that supposed to mean?

_**Catnip: **_Nothing.

_**HealingTouch:**_ *snickers again*

**_Well, what did ya think? If you have any suggestions on anything (names, subjects, etc.) then review/pm me and tell me. _**

**_PS I don't feel like disclaiming the whole time, so this is my all-time disclaimer. I DONT OWN ANYTHING! Execpt my pet goldfish, Johnny. I won him at a festival._**


End file.
